Five Days in Port Charles
by Gillen1962
Summary: The landscape of Port Charles changes over a four day period. And Day Five brings outside danger. Monica has a big announcement. Sonny gets a visitor. Lucky gets a new home. Ethan sings the Blues. Serena opens her wallet. Scotty has a good idea


_Five Days in Port Charles_

_Tuesday_

Lulu Falconeri stormed into Peter August's office waving a copy of the newspaper he owned, and she was a reporter for in front of her.

"What the hell is this?"

Peter Looked up from his desk and smiled weakly. "Today's edition."

"How in the hell did Molly get my story?" Lulu fumed.

Peter shook his head "Your story? I am sorry Lulu I don't understand?"

"My Brother Lucky returned to Port Charles last night. I spent most of the night with him and then went home and wrote up the story. I was coming in today to fact check and give it to you for tomorrow's news."

"And Molly sent this in a little after midnight from Provence where she was having breakfast with a WSB agent."

"So, some mysterious WSB agent gives her some information and you run a headline? How do we even know this person is even really an agent? Molly is a kid she could have been duped by a con artist."

Peter laughed. "Well her secondary source is a known con artist."

"See?"

"Lulu did you read the story or just the headline?" Peter asked.

Lulu hung her head down.

"Yeah, the con artist is your brother Ethan, she also had information from Drew Cain. And oh, the WSB Agent is Annie Donnelly, an agent I know personally."

Lulu was livid "This is a story about my family."

"You do not have an exclusive because you are related to a subject Lulu."

"So, she sent this in, and she is in France?"

"On her way back is my understanding. Yes, Lulu she used email. You may have heard of it."

Lulu was shocked at Peter's words. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Peter August sat behind his desk and motioned with his head for Lulu to take a seat.

"Lulu do you know how often the headline of the Crusader changes?"

"Once a day when we run, unless we run an afternoon edition for breaking news." Lulu answered smugly.

"No Lulu the headline changes every fifteen minutes in the on-line edition. The print edition loses money hand over fist. It is the on-line subscriptions that generate cash for us."

Lulu sat back on her chair. "I know that we need the online subscriptions."

"Need them?" Peter said. "Lulu they feed us. Without them we have nothing."

He shook his head. "Look you are a great investigative reporter. What you do is create a story, be it revisiting the Ryan Chamberlain murders or looking into the Dating App Break ins. You create stories. And for some one with no degree or background in journalism you are very good at it."

"Thank you."

"But those stories take weeks to develop and minutes to read." Peter said. "Yes, the generate ad revenue but it is long term ad revenue built on your ability to put together a long narrative. That is what investigative journalism is all about."

"Thank you again but…." Lulu said.

Peter held up his hand. "But, Lulu, investigative journalist do not get headlines. They get by-lines. What Molly has done with her past two stories is breaking news. She had the Sonny tapes less the twenty-four hours before it was a headline in the paper. She interviewed Annie Donnelly in France at pretty much the same time as you were talking to Lucky here, but she turned around and got it to us within an hour. It is breaking news. Breaking news generates Headlines both in Print and on-line."

"So, what you are saying?" Lulu Asked. "That she is more important than me?"

"No, I am saying you are not in competition with her. That was Molly is doing is breaking news and that what you are doing is investigative journalism. They are not the same thing. Stop worrying about what headlines Molly gets and concentrate on the long term investigative pieces that you do best."

Lulu did not believe a word Peter said but nodded her head in agreement. "Okay"

Peter knew that Lulu was not in agreement with him, but he went on anyway. "Good, now let's you and I talk about these deals that ELQ keeps screwing up."

Serena Baldwin and her brother Franco strolled along the Port Charles docks. "So, now that this whole thing with Lucky has been cleared up will you get a new posting?" Franco asked.

Serena shrugged. "I am not sure. Normally a posting is at least two years, but I was sent here under special circumstances."

"Would you like to hang around?"

"Sure." Serena said. "But that is not how the Army works."

Franco looked sad for a moment as they walked. "A lot of empty buildings again down here now that Sonny is out of business." He said as conversation.

"Yeah" Serena pointed off to her right. "The old Barrett cannery building has been empty for a long time. Do you know I own it?"

"You? How?"

"Harlan Barrett owned the business, but my Mother Dominque's late husband owned the building. When he died, she inherited it, when she passed away it went into one of several trusts that Scotty held for me. Mom set it up so that various trust became available to me as I hit certain benchmark ages. The cannery became mine on my last birthday."

Franco nodded. "It is a great old building. "

Serena agreed. "I wish I could figure out something to do with it."

The two arrived in front of Ava's destroyed Gallery. Ava was outside talking on her phone. She hung up when she saw Franco.

"Come to see the destruction?" She asked.

"Come to say how sorry I am." Franco said softly. "And to introduce my sister. Serena."

Ava gave the girl a weak grin. "Nice to meet you I am sorry I am not in a good mood."

Serena shook the woman's hand. "Please, I am so sorry for your loss."

Ava looked at the siblings. "I am not even sure where to begin to rebuild."

Nina Reeves sat behind her desk. In front of her sat Jaspar Jax the owner of Aurora print media the mother company of Crimson Magazine and her assistant Maxie Jones.

Maxie had been called into the meeting by Nina a moment ago.

"Maxie what do you know about a fashion house called" Bushwhacker?" Nina asked.

"Upstart fashion company out of New York. Started out a few years ago. They seemed to gobble up a few of the smaller design houses. Places owned by hot young designers that really should have taken off. But Bushwhackers comes in and the next thing you know the houses are folded into theirs."

"Owner?" Jax asked.

"A company, people deal with lawyers and administrators. Designs are sent "Upstairs" and either accepted or rejected. But there is no face of the line."

Nina said. "Which is unusual. "

Maxie agreed.

Jax smiled and said. "Maxie do you know how much our ad revenue increased with Molly's hard news story on Sonny?"

"Almost 45%"

"Yes. Nina and I have been discussing how to do more stories like that without drifting too far from Crimson's commitment to fashion and we think that a look at Bushwhacker is perfect."

"Yes. Yes" Maxie said. "I bet that Lulu would love to write a piece for us."

Nina shook her head. "Nope I am not thinking Lulu, she is a good writer, but she has no background in fashion. You do."

"Me?"

"Yes Maxie" Jax said "You, we want to set you up in a small house. And then sit back and see how Bushwhacker reacts."

"My own fashion house?" Maxie said amazed. "With my designs?"

Nina laughed. "Yes, Maxie are you interested?"

"Yes. Yes"

"Good" Jax said. "I will have the lawyer draw up papers you will be a real company but operating on a shoestring investment from a 'family friend"."

Maxie nodded. "What about my work here."

Nina laughed. "Well Maxie, since you have your own fashion house now. You're fired."

"What?"

"With love" Said Nina

_Wednesday_

It was 0900 and Captain Serena Baldwin knocked on the door of the office of her commanding officers Col. Roger Nelson.

"Come in" He said in a crisp voice. She entered and both the Colonel and a civilian who was in the room rose to greet her.

"Captain, I'd like you to meet Bill Maxwell of the Veterans Administration"

She shook the man's hand and the Colonel motioned her to sit. "Captain do you know how many Veterans live in the immediate area?"

"Close to 100,000 sir. Port Charles the nearest city has a large vet population."

Maxwell nodded. "Yes, and sadly over the past several years veterans have been ill served by what has been offered them as far as services are concerned in the area."

"I am well aware, Sir." Serena said sadly.

"Yes, your brother Logan Hayes and his friend Cooper Barrett among them correct"

Serena nodded. "Yes."

Nelson looked at her. "Captain, your work on the Spencer matter was excellent. I'd like to put you in charge of a new joint program between the VA and Fort Drum, to address the needs of our local veteran population and to further integrate the base into the daily life of the people of Port Charles, are you interested?"

Serena wondered when the Army started worrying if she was interested or not. But answered with a respectful "Yessir."

Lucky Spencer and Dr. Soumia Al-Fayheed knocked on the door of the house that Robert Scorpio had told them to be at for a meeting.

They had spent the last two days at the Baldwins, resting, catching up with Lucky's family and spending some long overdue time with Lucky's sons. Lucky was very pleased how seamlessly he and Elizabeth, Franco and Soumia had fallen into blended family mode. He and Elizabeth were remaining cautious with the boys, because there was no way to know how long Lucky's assignment would allow him to remain in Port Charles.

Much to the couples surprise it was Anna Devane who opened the door. She smiled broadly "Well Agent Spencer, good to see you."

Lucky started to give Anna a formal handshake when she pulled him into a hug. "I am so glad you are with the agency now Lucky." Anna turned to Soumia and said. "Dr. Al-Fayheed pleased to meet you, come on in."

Lucky and Soumia stepped into the house that had been Robert and Holly's. "Wow, Way back Wednesday." Lucky said. Looking at the decor of the house.

Anna laughed. But Soumia said "I love it. It is so retro."

Annie came out of the Kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand. She plopped it on a table and raced over to Soumia and Lucky. "I agree Doc. "She hugged them both. "It is good to see you guys again."

"it is good to see you as well Annie." Soumia said.

Anna grinned and led the trio into the living room. "Good to see you all like each other, because you will be spending a lot of time together."

"Oh?" Lucky said.

Anna nodded. "Yes, we have new orders from Frisco and WSB command. Lucky, Robert has officially retired, you are hereby promoted to Port Charles Regional Agent in Charge."

Lucky looked surprised. "Isn't that your position?"

"Yes, I have been promoted to Regional Director, the entire Eastern Seaboard now reports to me."

Soumia hugged Lucky. "Oh, Congratulations my love."

Lucky blushed. "And Soumia's new operational agent?"

Anna tilted her head towards Annie. "My goddaughter here."

Lucky was pleased with both he and Annie's assignments, but Anna could tell he was not happy about being separated from Soumia.

"I spoke with Frisco and we agree that it was not longer safe to have Dr. Al-Fayheed work so remotely. We are equipping the basement of this house with a fully functional lab, Doctor. "

"And they are ripping out the secret room, making it a gym." Annie said.

"There is a secret room?" Lucky said.

"Yes. "Anna said with a sly grin. "But whatever Agent Scorpio and his wife did here in those days is their business." She could not keep from laughing.

She went on more seriously. "Look there is no way to avoid the obvious anymore. For whatever reason Port Charles is a hot bed of spy activity and now that Anaconda has supplanted the DVX has a major threat we are going to beef up our footprint here."

"Good." Annie chimed in.

"The three of you will live here." Anna said.

Lucky and Soumia looked at each other.

"It is a three-bedroom house" Anna said seeing their shy smiles. "One of the reasons we are excited to increase our presence here in Port Charles is because of our good working relationship with local law enforcement. Robert is a former agent; Commissioner Scorpio has worked with us in the past. Detective Chase has been liaison for a while, and we will be adding Detective Spencer to the team."

Annie laughed and sang. "Here's Lucky who's lived most everywhere, from Zanzibar to Barkley Square but Val has only seen the sights that one can see from Port Charles Heights but their cousins…"

Lucky rolled his eyes "Really?"

Anna smirked at her godchild "If we can get back to business. Dr. Al-Fayheed's research is clearly of interest to Jerry Jacks, as well as David Gray of all people, and the mystery woman he seemed to be working for. Therefore, Agents Port Charles is to be considered a hot zone. Just because it is home, do not drop your guard.

"Yes Ma'am" Annie responded.

Lulu walked into the main ball room of the Haunted Star and smiled to see her brother Ethan behind the bar.

"Now there is a sight I have waited a long time to see again." She said giving him a hug and a kiss. "I can't tell you how happy I am to have both you and Lucky in town again. Please tell me that you are going to stay?"

Ethan took a bottle of scotch down and poured drinks for both he and Lulu. "Well little sister that is up to you."

"Me?"

"Let me reopen the Haunted Star, and live in the stateroom?"

"You are more than welcome to live in the stateroom, but reopening the Star? I am not sure Ethan, I mean it does alright as a special event venue, but really this thing has never turned a profit, not for Dad, not for me. The whole floating casino thing is a novelty it just does not work in Port Charles."

Ethan nodded. "I agree. Let's face it Luke ran this place as a means of distraction more than anything else. I want to operate a real club."

"A club."

Ethan nodded. "Yes. I want to bring back a Port Charles, classic. Lulu look around you at the New 'Luke's Blues Club'."

Lulu smiled. "That would be nice but…"

"It would be then nice. It would be cool and retro and profitable. Look the Metro Court has taken a reputation hit. People are looking for an alternative classy place to spend the evening. We would redesign the inside to match the old Luke's decor with some modern updates. And since the Star holds a gaming license the old back room, behind closed doors high stakes poker matches of Luke's would be held in the Captain's Dining Room. The only gaming on board."

Lulu sucked in air. "I don't know Ethan redesigning the interior like that, getting stock, hiring staff, that is going to take a significant investment that I don't have. Do you?"

Ethan shook his head. "I will sink what I have into the idea, and I can get some money from Mom. But I have an investor who is interested who we can tap for most of the upgrades."

"An Investor who?"

Ethan looked at the door of the main ballroom as it opened, and Drew Cain walked in. "Ah here is my investor now."

"Investor?" Drew said. "What am I investing in?"

Josslyn Jacks knocked on the door of her Mother's house. It annoyed her to no end that Carly had changed the locks.

Nisida dressed very inappropriately opened the door. "Hiya, how can we help you?"

"Help Me? Who are you?"

"Nisi. And you?"

"Me? I'm Joss."

Nisida opened the door wide. "Come on in." She turned and yelled. "Hey Dev, new fish lover."

Dev came racing into the main fortre and said. "New fish, another girl signing up for this madness?"

He looked and saw Joss. "Oh. Josslyn. Wow. How are you?"

Nisida rested her arm on Dev Shoulder "You know her? She been working long?"

Dev shook his head. "She's not a hooker, she's Miss Benson's daughter."

Joss looked at Nisida. "You are a hooker?"

"I have been, past three days I have been a lady of leisure."

Carly came down the staircase. "That's just for now sweetheart, soon as we build the stable you will be working." Carly noticed Joss for the first time. "Josslyn, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Dad said that you were not doing well"

"Does he know you are here?"

"No, I had to see you what is going on?"

Carly looks at Dev and Nisida. "You too get out of here. Go for a swim or get something to eat. "

The two stand.

"Now!" Says Carly.

They leave.

"Mom what is going on?"

"Joss you can't be here."

"Mom?"

"Josslyn listen to me. I know what I am doing but you need to stay with Jax and stay away from here for right now. Please."

"Mom."

Carly sighed. "Look I have a plan to make up for some of the horrible things that I helped Sonny do over the years. But I need to do it under the radar of the people who took over his business. Please, please trust me."

"I miss you." Joss said hugging her mother.

"I miss you too baby, but it won't be long. I promise."

"That girl?"

"I am helping her" Carly said. "She just does not know it yet."

"And Dev?"

'I am keeping an eye on him too."

Joss did not understand but she said goodbye to her mother and stepped outside. There was a text message from Cameron:

_Did you hear?_

_Here what?_ She responded.

_Matt Reeves is dead._

_OMG how?_

_OD_

_No_

_Yes_

_I…wow…we should go see his sister Julie._

_I will meet you there_.

_Thursday_

Alexis Davis entered Charlie's Pub and spotted Diane Miller and Scott Baldwin at a table. She walked over. "Not that I do not enjoy a free dinner Scotty but to what do I owe the honor."

"Hey Alexis' said Scott. "Grab a seat."

Alexis sat as she and Diane exchanged pleasantries. Scotty sipped his drink and waited for the ladies to catch up.

"So why are we here Scott" Said Diane Miller in her crisp voice.

"I want to make a proposal to you ladies."

"Scott this is all unexpected and I am sure that you find yourself attractive enough but speaking only for myself I am not at all interested in a threesome." Diane said.

Alexis snorted her coffee out of her nose "Me either."

"All right all right you had your laugh." Scotty said. "How many times have the three of us faced each other in court?"

"Dozens" said Alexis.

Scott nodded. "Yep. Diane, I heard your firm let you go because you will not represent Sonny or Jason any more is that true."

Diane let out a long deep breath "Yes"

Scotty looked at Alexis and said. "And I assume you won't do legal work for them anymore either?"

"No. Never again."

"Well then ladies I would like to propose to you a partnership: Baldwin, Davis, Miller and Baldwin Attorneys at Law."

Diane tilted her head. "Who is the second Baldwin?"

"I …if you guys don't object, I'd like to put Serena's name on the door for the day when she gets out of the army, so she knows she has a place."

Alexis smiled. "Three strong hard working powerful female attorneys and you?"

"Hey?" Scott said.

Diane sucked in air at the edge of her mouth and looked at Alexis. "As much as I hate to admit this, you and I are going to need to support each other, or we will fall back into old bad patterns once Sonny is released."

Alexis did not want to admit that Diane was right, but she was. And given Scott's history with sonny he would be a strong force against any bending in that direction.

She nodded and lifted her coffee cup. "Okay Scott, you may only come up with one good idea a year, but this is a good one: Here's to Baldwin, Davis, Miller and Baldwin."

They toasted.

"Hey" Diane said. "What are we going to do if Serena gets married and changes her name?"

"I am never giving permission for Serena to marry anybody" Scotty said smiling.

Across town at the Floating Rib Serena Baldwin and Drew Cain were having dinner. Serena was spelling out to Drew the plans that her commanding officer and the VA representative had for Port Charles and was adding her own piece.

"So, I figured we can use some of the money allocated for the program to refurbish the old cannery, I will throw in what else we need. Then we begin opening joint civilian and veterans' projects." 

"Like what?"

"Well a legal office first. I can't help thinking that if Logan and his buddy had had proper legal counsel half their problems would have faded. "

"Shawn Butler too." Drew said.

"Who?"

Drew waved a hand. "Guy that Jason knew, go ahead go on Officer."

"So, I will be there in the legal office two or three days a week, depending on my case load at the base."

"In uniform?"

Serena nodded. "Yes, I think a lot of what troubles Vets when they get out is, they are thrown into this entire civilian world. I want them to be able to look at their attorney and know that the Military has not abandoned them."

"Good call."

"I also spoke to my Brother and he is going to open an art studio upstairs, a place for Veterans to kind of find a productive outlet."

"Very cool"

"Yeah I want them to feel like they are productive. I am looking for an Art Gallery willing to display some of the art that they produce. I want to put together a theatre group as well, maybe some music studios. Ways for them to express themselves. I want to talk to the folks at GH and see if they can send a therapist over maybe three or four times a week as well."

It's a big building. Why not use one of the floors for a gym?"

"I never thought of that. That is a great idea. And it fits with one of my other ideas which is to have low level impact interaction with the civilian world. We could let Vets use the gym for free and have civilians pay a membership."

"Good idea."

Drew spotted Ava and Ethan enter the bar. That was an odd couple he thought.

"There you go Officer" He said.

"What? "Serena commented.

"Your Gallery."

"I am sorry about the Gallery Ava" Ethan said as they sat at the bar.

Ava sighed. "I am too but you know what I went home, and I looked at my little girl sleeping peacefully, and I realized that I can handle anything as long as I have her. "

"Are you going to reopen?"

"I am but I am not sure about the location. I am afraid that no matter how well cleaned I get it the smell of the smoke will soak into the oil of the paintings. "

"Excuse me" said Serena. "I was only kind of ease dropping. Ava, I may have a solution for you."

"Really?"

Serena cocked her head over to the table where Drew sat "Will the two of you join us?"

Kevin Collins was in the day room of Ferncliff sitting across a card table from Sonny Corinthos. They were playing chess.

"I am glad to see you up and about Sonny." Kevin said.

"Me too" Sonny said with a hint of his old smile.

"How do you feel?"

Sonny sat back. "I …this is hard Kevin, harder than anything I have ever done. I can look across your shoulder and still see Deke. He is right there. Smirking. At night when I am alone, he or Karen or AJ are always there."

"But now you know they are not?"

"I know that they are a produce of my illness."

Kevin nodded. "Sonny because I think you are an intelligent man; I am going to say something very bluntly to you."

Sonny nodded.

"For years, you have controlled your bipolar with drugs. You have kept the worst of the symptoms away with medication. But you have always neglected the second part of the treatment which is the talk therapy."

"I know that Kevin. I never wanted to talk to deeply with you or before you Gail, because it would have given you too much information on my business."

Kevin smiled. "Yes, I know your reasons, but do you see how detrimental that has been over the years to your health? By relying on medication that over time you slowly build immunity to, you place yourself at risk for a break down, by not being able to differentiate between what is a product of your illness and what is simply life."

"Deke keep saying that I refuse to take responsibility."

"Is that true?"

Sonny looked away. Kevin waited.

"It is easier to blame someone" Sonny said.

Kevin nodded. "Yes, it is and Deke and other people have done some bad things to you Sonny, no one downplays that."

"He was a monster."

"Yes."

Karen appeared next to Sonny. "You were a monster to me. And I became a Doctor. You became a killer."

Kevin notices the twitch in Sonny's eye. "Someone there right now Sonny?"

"Karen."

"She is not real." Kevin said.

Sonny shook his head. "No, she is not, but she has a point."

Kevin moved a Bishop. "Checkmate."

'You are taking advantage Kevin" Sonny said smiling.

Kevin laughed, "Maybe, but I do have a reward for the progress you have made."

"Oh?"

"A visitor"

Sonny laughed. "Kevin there is no one left who wants to see me or who I want to see."

Kevin walked over to the door of the recreation room and opened it.

Kristina stepped in.

"Daddy?"

Sonny smiled and opened his arms to hug his daughter.

_Friday_

Monica Quartermaine walked into the largest of the lecture halls in the teaching wing of General Hospital.

Slowly she walked to the front of the room. She paused and touched a large painting hanging from the wall on her left.

"Well Old Friend." She said to the portrait of Steve Hardy. "I hope you approve of the changes I am about to make to this place. I know you are happy about what Michael is doing. But some of this. I am not sure you, or Alan would do it this way. "She sighed and then shrugged her shoulders. "Well wish me luck."

As the staff of General Hospital entered the room. Monica looked at each one of them and nods. When they are seated, she begins.

"Change is inevitable and today we talk about some changes here at GH. I want to begin with some exciting news. The warehouses to our south leading down towards the docks have been purchased by ELQ and construction on a medical center will begin immediately. This will when completed give us an adjacent facility from which patients will be recommended by the doctors who work there and to which we can refer patients for follow up and outpatient care."

There is applause at the news. "I am working on a plan to connect the facilities so we will be one seamless General Hospital and the Steve Hardy Medical Center."

The applause now from the gathered crowd is thunderous.

"Steve's dream was for General Hospital to serve the community and this expansion will allow us to do just that. He also dreamed of expanding our teaching facility. In that light the new Medical Center Building will house the Jessie Brewer School of Nursing, and I am pleased to announce, as the first of several staff changes today that Bobbie Spencer will assume the position of Dean of Administration and Epiphany Jones will become the school's Head of Nursing faculty."

Monica motions for Epiphany and Bobbie to stand up, they do and bow.

"Now that does leave us without a head nurse here in the Hospital Wing. I thought about conducting a nation-wide search, but I soon realized, and with the approval of the board, decided that the candidate we needed was already here at General Hospital. Elizabeth, you have been here as volunteer, as a student, as a CNA and as an RN and now I would like if, you are interested, to appoint you head of the Nursing Department."

Elizabeth sat stunned. Pushed by Felix and Amy she stood up crying.

"Is that a yes?" Monica said smiling. Elizabeth nodded her head and said "Yes, oh thank you yes."

Monica looked out and went on. "I want to take this moment to redefine some of our departments and department heads. Dr. Jones will continue to be in charge of the Trauma unit and the ER will now report to that division, with an Assistant Division Head to be added to the department. Dr. Finn will continue as head of immunology and will also assume the position of head of diagnostic evaluation. Immunology will also absorb the Stone Cates AIDS Wing, which will be renamed the Stone Cates and Robin Scorpio Drake Center for HIV treatment and research."

Monica nodded at the two men. "We have launched a search for a new head of cardiology and oncology. Dr. Nero will serve has head of pediatrics upon her return."

The staff nodded. "With the passing of Dr. Gail Baldwin, the position of head of The Psychiatric Unit has been open. I am appointing Kevin Collins, and a new doctor…. well an old doctor who will be rejoining us…as co-heads of that unit."

Kevin smiled and gave a small wave

Monica held back a few tears as she went on. "Now the harder part of this speech. As many of you know I will be Seventy-Five this year. While I do not feel a day over sixty."

"And look thirty" Felix yelled out.

Monica laughed. "You are still not getting a raise Felix. Still I am getting older, and in that light, by the end of the year I plan to step down as Chief of Staff."

Cries of no rose up but Monica put her hand up. "Wait, you are not getting rid of me that easy. The Board has agreed that I will remain on as Hospital Administrator. Which means, basically that I am still the boss."

The crowd laughed.

"The board and I have agreed, that at her core General Hospital is a family. And so, the position of Chief of Staff should reflect not only excellence in medicine but that core and central family. Over the next year we will be evaluating two fine Doctors, not perfect men by any means, but men who have been forged by the same kind of fire that has forged our home here in General Hospital. And men who very much reflect the traditions of General Hospital. One will join Dr. Collins in supervising the Psychiatric Center and the other will resume an old position of his as the head of the ER. At the end of the year the board will evaluate one of these men as the successor of myself, and Alan and Dr Steve Hardy as the Chief of Staff of General Hospital."

Monica nods towards the back door and Bobbie holds it open. Two men walk in.

"Doctors, and Nurses, please join me in welcoming home. Dr. Steven Lars Webber and Dr. Thomas Hardy"

_Saturday_

Nisida stands outside of Carly's house and speaks on her phone. "No, Sir. I think she is simply mad. Should I come home? "

In the Bronx Shehu responds. "No. I want you to stay there until we are firmly established. Keep a very close eye on the Ottoman. Donal will be there to take over operations at the end of the week"

He hangs up takes a sip of Turkish coffee and turns to the man sitting across from here.

"Now Mr. Jacks, explain to me how you can help me and why I should not kill you?"

Jerry smiles. "Because killing me simply never works."


End file.
